Throne
by FandomFilledGirl
Summary: Odessa Erimentha McCall is 18 year old girl. But she is a girl with a secret. She is a vampire-werewolf hybrid. She is Scott McCall's older sister, but that can be a pain in the ass. He gained popularity by using his powers after the bite, when she is at the bottom of the high school food chain. Trying to graduate and keep her secret under wraps is hard, but when some people from h


"Would I still be cute if I stabbed you in the throat?" I growled at Peter. I threw the knife I held in my hand from training at his head and it stuck in the wood behind him. He was always pushing me to the edge, which in my case isn't a very good edge. It was a very murderous, blood thirsty edge. I had to stay in control. I pushed the rage back.

"Little girl is getting some courage in her. You really think you can take me, Odessa?" He hissed my name, taking a step toward me. I was sent here for a new start. It was getting to dangerous back home. I was given specific instructions when my best friends dropped me off. I felt the note with them wrote on it burning a hole in my pocket. I sighed lightly and said, "No, Peter. I don't think that. I'm just a little human, remember?"

I turned on my heel and walked out of the loft Derek lived in. There was supposed to be a pack meeting tonight, but I guess I was skipping it. _Maybe it was a mistake coming here. Maybe I should've just stayed in Louisiana. Maybe I should move back._ I got pulled out of my thoughts when a large car skidded to a stop next to me. "Get in." I heard a familiar voice growl. I sighed and got in the passenger side. We sat in silence until finally we turned down a dirt road and came to a stop.

"What do you want, Derek? Here to make me come to the pack meeting and apologize to your uncle?" I asked before getting out of the car and standing in the headlights with my hands on my hips. Derek got out and leaned against the car.

"You can't let him get to you. You can't. We all want to kill him half the time, and yet he is still alive because despite everything he has done we need him." I look at him and roll my eyes. I knew he was right though. He knew I had anger issues, he just didn't know that I was a hybrid. Even though he thought I was human, he knew I could easily kill Peter if pushed too far.

"Get in the car. You are going to the pack meeting, you have no say. I'm your alpha and damn if you aren't going to be there." I sigh and trudge back to the car. The sky was clouding up. _God I hope it doesn't storm tonight. I can't handle that._

I slam the door and start playing with the radio. I finally come across a song and I turn it full blast, knowing that my music annoys Derek. As soon as my hand leaves the volume button, though, Derek's finds it in the dark. He automatically turns it down, at least he doesn't turn it all the way down. He knows the music calms me and that's what I need before getting back to his loft.

We stop at a stoplight and Derek slightly turns his head at me. I can see that he is looking at me out of the corner of my eye.

"What?" I finally say, turning fully towards him. He just shrugs before speeding down the street.

Finally, we turn into the street with the parking lot for his loft. He parks the car and as I go to get out of the car, my ears pick up a noise, a noise from Derek's loft. It doesn't sound like the pack. I grab Derek's arm.

He turns to look at me, confused, until finally his ears pick it up. He looks at me with his eyes glowing. "Stay here." He growls. I sigh. I hated them not knowing what I was, but I had specific instructions unless it's life or death to not let them know. I nod, but still get out of the car. I stand as I see Derek make his way into the building.

I perk up my ears and listen. Derek finally makes his way into the loft, and after a few moments of silence, I hear the loft door open and somebody coming down stairs. I pull out my phone and pretend to look busy.

I look up as I see Peter walk up to me and stop. He has a smirk on his face.

"What did you do?" I ask a frown forming on my face.

"I found something out, and I thought that Derek would like to know, but he didn't want to hear anything I have to say. I will be back whenever the rest of the teenagers get here." He says with a smile on his face before walking off.

I slowly make my way upstairs, and I slide open the loft door. I see Derek leaning over his desk, looking at the papers scattered around it. _What did Peter find out to make Derek look this stressed?_

"Derek?" I ask softly, not wanting to bring the beast back out. He turns to look at me slowly, his eyes glowing anyways. Before I know it, he is running at me, fangs bared. I did the only thing I could think of. I side step out of the way and bring my hand to his neck and slam him to the ground.

He looks up at me with a surprised look on his face. I didn't have my fangs or claws out. My eyes hadn't even changed color. I offer my hand to him and help him up.

"I'm sorry." I say softly, trying not to laugh. Derek just stares at me like I'm crazy. "I know that your training hasn't made you that strong yet. When we train you can't even hit me hard enough to make me budge."

I shrug, "You want a quick training session so you can see my true strength?" I ask, nervously.

Luckily, my secret was going to stay that at least for another day because the rest of the pack walked into the loft. I wonder how much Scott and Isaac had heard. Fucking werewolves with their superhuman hearing.

Everyone scatters around the room. Lydia and Stiles on the couch, Scott and Allison on the chairs on each side of the table, Derek standing next to Scott, Peter sitting on the stairs, and Isaac and I on the floor, with me leaning up against him.

Isaac and I were together before he got the bite. I was the only one there for him when everything happened with his dad. I knew all his fears. I knew how his brain worked and I knew how to make him smile.

"Why did you call this pack meeting?" I finally ask Derek, looking at my fingers intertwined with Isaacs.

"I didn't. I though Scott did." We all look at Scott who is just shaking his head, "I didn't. I got a text from Derek." Something was up, but what.

We all slowly get up and look at the door, which was now rattling. Isaac pushed me behind him, while the rest of the werewolves got up and stood in a line.

Suddenly, the door flies open and in walks two figures. Isaac is the one to make the first move. The one on the right easily takes him out and send him flying across the room. I run to him while Derek, Scott and Peter go after them. Three more bodies land next to Isaac.

Finally, the two figures walk into the light and I roll my eyes when I recognize them.

"Odessa Erimentha, you should've returned our calls," says the one who took out Isaac. I sigh and stand up slowly, blocking the bodies, just in case they needed protection.

"What do you want?" I snarl.


End file.
